gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ladies Half Price
|location = Maisonette 9, Westminster |target = Gracie Ancelotti |fail = Wasted Busted Tony dies Gracie dies Schafter destroyed Squalo destroyed Attacking Niko or Patrick Disrupting the exchange |reward = $5000 |unlocks = Party's Over |unlockedby = Ladies' Night In the Crosshairs No. 3 |todo = Get in Tony's car. Go to Pier 45. Go to the Charge Island Sewage Works. Shake the gang member off the boat. Go back to Pier 45. }} Ladies Half Price is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given to Luis Lopez by Tony Prince. Description Luis meets Brucie and Roman in front of Maisonette 9 as they are trying to enter the club. Luis grants them entry and he meets with Tony. Tony explains that Giovanni Ancelotti has ordered Tony and Luis to rescue his daughter, or he'll have them both killed. Tony has arranged a meet with her kidnappers, Niko Bellic and Patrick McReary. Luis initially suggests giving the diamonds to Bulgarin, but Tony points out that they have a better chance against Bulgarin than they do with Ancelotti. The duo head to Pier 45 and take a boat to Charge Island where they meet Niko and Patrick. Luis gives them the diamonds and they return Gracie, but the trio are attacked by Bulgarin's men. They escape on the boat and head back to Pier 45. Gracie threatens Luis for not killing Niko and Patrick and threatens to have them killed, before Luis knocks her out. At Pier 45, Luis gets off the boat while Tony leaves to return Gracie to her father. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Get in Tony's car *Go to Pier 45 *Go to the Charge Island Sewage Works *Shake the gang member off the boat *Go back to Pier 45 '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 3:35 Shake off the Russian mobster in seven seconds Tips *An easier way to shake the Mafia member off the boat is to stop the boat, press the exit vehicle button, and shoot the Mafia member. He will fall off and the player can continue the mission as normal. Another easy way to shake the Mafia member is to reverse the boat, causing him to fall off instantly. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $5000 and the penultimate mission, Party's Over, is unlocked. However, the player will be unable to complete Club Management missions until the end of the game, as both Maisonette 9 and Hercules are closed. Video Walkthrough Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, Patrick's Vincent is dark green. In this mission, it is black. *When Luis and Tony are untying Gracie, the player can hear the conversation between Bulgarin and Niko in the background. *Like in the original GTA IV, Packie uses an Assault Rifle in this mission, while Niko uses a Carbine Rifle. *In the second line of dialogue should the player replay the mission after a first failed attempt, Tony will say that Old Man Ancelotti made him "an offer he couldn't refuse" and that "one man's tradition is another man's worn out cliche". This is an obvious reference to quote from the 1969 mob book and and it's 1972 film adaptation The Godfather where the character Corlene tells his godson "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse". *Packie and Niko can be killed. However, their deaths are not canon and they have a colossal amount of health. Navigation }} es:Ladies Half Price pl:Ladies Half Price ru:Ladies Half Price Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony